Life in The City
by vegetafanic1
Summary: Can Bulma forgive Vegeta? And can he forgive her? Will Vegeta change is stupid ways? Can things just go back to the way they were? Check this out. Warning: Drugs and drug dealing. NEW TITLE! NEW summary!
1. Problem number 1

**_Life in The City_**

A black BMW pulled up into the Johnson Collage parking lot. A young woman with blonde hair to her shoulders stepped out of the driver's seat. Her cool ice blue eyes scanned the parking lot. She wrinkled her nose. She was wearing a buttoned up shirt and blue skirt. She got back in the car. She looked at a young man with black hair to his shoulders.

"Way to go Jay…they're not wearing shity uniforms…hand me my shirt," she spat.

Jay's cool ice blue eyes looked at her and handed her a shirt. "How the fuck was I suppose to know?" he spat back at her.

She grabbed the shirt and unbuttoned the she was wearing. She put the green tee shirt that had a bar logo on it. She looked back at Jay. "Better get changed to," she stated. She hopped into the back.

A young brunette woman moved closer to the door. She looked at Jay with her green eyes. "So what? So she has to change?" she asked.

Jay looked at the brunette. "It's Juu, what have you been smoking?" Jay asked.

The brunette looked a Juu. "I don't get you and you're my own cousin," she stated.

Juu pulled off her skirt. Thank goodness for tinted windows and pulled up her black pants. "Jordan get into the new century," Juu said looking at her cousin.

Jay took off his shirt and put on a black shirt and put an orange scarf on his neck. He was already wearing jeans so he moved to the dress shoes and put on green sneakers. (Like what he where's in the series.)

Jordan straightened her skirt. "I thought the skirts looked nice on you Juu," Jordan stated. Juu opened the door and got out. Jay and Jordan followed.

Juu smirked and locked her car. She looked at Jordan. "If you get your ass kicked don't come runnin to me," Juu stated. She started walking to the building.

Jay put his jacket around his shoulders. "It's better than the last," he stated.

Jordan smiled. "I think I'll like this," she stated. She looked at Juu. "What do you think?"

Juu rolled her eyes. "It's another fucken school…nothin important," Juu said yawning. Juu smirked once she saw an African American wearing a belly shirt and the cutest jeans. "Looky there Jay…I think you'll like it here."

Jay smirked. "The women are nice here," he stated as he watched a Japanese woman walk by staring at her ass.

Jordan hit him. "Stop that's so rude," she stated.

Juu pushed the doors opened. She smiled. "We all have first period togeter so let's roll," she stated heading down on hall.

A Hispanic man whistled as Juu walked by and licked his lip.

Jordan ran up to Juu and looked at her cousin. "Did you see that?" she asked.

"Back off me," Juu stated pushing her cousin a little bit. "We're not preschoolers no more so stop acting like one. We're seniors in collage," Juu stated smirking.

Jay walked up to her. He watched as a blonde walked by. "Damn…that was one hell of an…." Jay was rudely cut off by his cousin.

"Don't say it Juunanagou!" Jordan shouted at her guy cousin. "Some girls don't like their lower area being stared at."

Jay shook his head. "You are so out," he stated.

Juu opened the door to the classroom. "Great my worst subject…English…how boring," Juu stated sitting down at a seat.

A young woman with dark blue hair walked up to Juu. The woman's dark blue eye looked at Juu and she smiled. "Ya new?" she asked.

Juu looked up. "What if I am?" Juu asked. She looked at the woman. She was wearing a black hoody with a Mercedes on it. Juu smiled. "Like cars?"

The girl smiled. "Name's Launch, you?" she asked taking the seat in front of Juu and facing her back to the chalkboard.

"Juuhachigou call me Juu," Juu stated shaking Launch's hand.

"I think people around here are goin to like ya," Launch stated.

"Out of my way bitches!"

Juu turned around. Three young women just walked in. One was African American with her black hair down; she was wearing blue jeans and a hoody. One had long shiny black hair and inky black eyes; she was wearing blue jeans and a red tube-top. The last one had her aqua blue hair curly and her ocean blue eyes scanned the room; she was wearing a blue jean skirt and a black shirt with a gun on it.

Launch smiled. "Those are my girls," she stated. She pointed to the first girl. "That's Leticia Joseph but we call her Bubbles. She's awesome," Launch pointed to the second girl. "That's Chi-Chi Son she's the bomb," she stated. Launch pointed to the last girl. "That's Bulma Briefs…she's the one that just yelled."

Juu smirked. "They look fine to me," Juu stated.

Jay looked at Launch and offered his hand. "I'm her twin Juunanagou call me Jay," he stated.

Launch smiled and shook his hand. "Better watch it player girls around here don't mess around with pimps so lightly," Launch stated. She turned to her three friends that were walking down the row. "Blue, Chi, Bubbles over here!" Launch shouted.

The three girls walked down the row and sat down. Bubbles sat beside Launch and in front of Jay, Bulma sat down beside Juu, and Chi-Chi sat down in front of Bulma.

"Sup?" Bulma asked. "Name's Bulma as ya already know…either yur wit us or witout us."

Juu smiled and Jordan frowned. "What? But we just met you," Jordan stated.

Bulma started laughing. "I'm just playin'," she stated.

Jay looked at Bubbles. "So I hear you're awesome," he said smirking.

Bubbles looked at him. "Oh hell no, you just didn't. Fool ya better thank twice," Bubbles stated standing up.

Bulma glared at Jay. "You little moefoe you better keep yur ass in that seat of yurs," she stated.

Chi-Chi glared at him as well. "Thank twice befoe messin wit us," she stated.

"Didn't mean anything bout it," Jay said defensively.

Juu looked at her brother. "Shut ya big mouth," she ordered. Juu looked back at them.

"Well this ain't our seats…catch ya later," Chi-Chi stated standing up. Bubbles and Bulma stood up with her and they walked to the back and sat down.

Launch shook her head. "Should have warned ya," she mumbled. She looked back at Juu. "The girls are really uptight…long story though. Ya see it happened in high school," Launch stated.

Jay looked at her. "What? Major breakup?" he asked.

Launch looked at him. "Hell no!" she snapped. She looked to see if her girls were looking at her. She looked back at the three newbies. "Somethin happened though…somethin big. Alright. I'll tell you later," she stated. She watched a young man walk in.

He had black hair that spiked up in a lot of directions. His midnight black pits scanned the room. His cute lips formed into a grin. He was very muscular and tall. He put his hands in his baggy blue jeans. He was wearing a huge blue tee shirt that went to his knees. His headphones were around his neck. He walked up to Chi-Chi and kissed her lips. Chi-Chi wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That's Goku Son…Chi-Chi's husband," Launch stated smiling.

Juu looked back at Goku. Goku sat down behind Chi-Chi and leaned into his chair. Juu looked back at Launch. "They're close?"

"Hell yea. They got married right after high school," Launch stated.

Jordan looked back. She saw a tall young man walked in. He was bald and had three eyes. He was wearing baggy blue jeans like Goku's and a large tee shirt too; his was green. He walked down the row.

Launch stood up and kissed him on the lips. "Hey baby," she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

He kissed her lips. "Hey," he stated. They pulled apart and sat down in their seats.

"This is Tien, my man," Launch stated.

Jordan looked at Tien then Launch. "Oh you two make a cute couple," she stated.

"Thanks," Launch said smiling. She looked back at the door. A short young man walked in with a tall green man.

The short man is bald; he's wearing baggy black jeans and a red tee shirt that went to his knees. He looked up at the green man. The green man was tall and had pointy ears. He was wearing baggy jeans and a green shirt.

"The short guy is Krillin Roshi and the green guy is Piccolo Namek," Launch stated.

Juu nodded. "Krillin and Piccolo, not too hard to remember," she stated.

"Why is he green?" Jordan asked.

Launch shrugged. "The fuck I know," she answered.

The bell rang and an elderly old man walked in. He wore glasses and had a huge bald spot.

"That's Mr. Jenkens, you'll get to hate him," Launch stated.

Mr. Jenkens sat down and pulled out a bunch of books and papers. He looked up. "Great I had a lot of you last year," he mumbled.

"We were juniors then!" Krillin shouted. He sat back down.

"This is your last year wit us Mr. J," Bulma stated.

"Yea then we out," Chi-Chi said smiling.

Mr. Jenkens smiled. He looked around. "And some new folks," he stated. "Let's see…Jordan, Juuhachigou, and Juunanagou…all J's I see, related?"

Jordan nodded. "Juu and Jay are twins…I'm their cousin," she stated.

"So you're Jordan…Juu and Jay…is that what you like to be called?" Mr. Jenkens asked.

The twins nodded.

Mr. Jenkens looked around the room again. "Goku…would you like to go and bring your 'buddy' to class…he's not present," Mr. Jenkens stated.

"He'll be here," Goku stated.

Bulma looked at the radio. "Oh Mr. Jenkens this is my jam," she stated. She walked up to it and turned it up. She smiled. "Alright lets move."

Mr. Jenkens shook his head. "Miss Briefs please sit back down," he said looking at his student.

Bulma swayed her hips. "But this my jam," she stated. She walked down the rows. "Any money?"

Launch started laughing. "Not again B," she shouted.

Krillin stood up on his desk. "Turn it up," he shouted.

Bulma nodded and turned up her song. "I'll take you to the candy shop. I'll let you lick the lollypop. Go 'head girl, don't you stop. Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)."

Chi-Chi stood up and sang with Bulma. "I'll take you to the candy shop. Boy one taste of what I got. I'll have you spending all you got. Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)." The both sang.

Bulma smiled and walked down a row and stopped in front of a boy with blonde hair. She waved at him and danced in front of him. He handed her a ten and she hugged him sticking her hands in his coat pockets. She smirked and walked down the row again. She looked at her hand. She had got a load of cash.

Launch pulled a five-dollar bill. "I'll give you this if ya shut up," she stated.

Bulma took it. "Hell no…I just got started," Bulma stated. She smiled and looked around. "Anyone else?"

Krillin looked around the room. "Wut about Ryan?" he asked.

Bulma looked at a guy with brown hair. "Ryan," she said smiling. She walked over to him. "What we do," Bulma said smiling. She wrapped her arms around Ryan. "And where we do." Bulma looked at him. "The things we do."

Ryan smiled. "Are just between me and you," he stated.

Bulma clapped. "Yea…that will be ten," she stated.

Ryan rolled his eyes and handed her a ten-dollar bill. "Should have known," he mumbled.

Bulma smiled and walked up to Chi-Chi. "Too easy," Bulma stated.

"Thank god someone got her ta shut up,"

Bulma turned around.

There in the doorway stood a young man. He had black hair that spiked up like a flame. His coal black eyes roamed around the room. He was wearing black baggy jeans and a black beater. He was muscular and shorter than Goku.

"Thanks for joining us Vegeta," said Mr. Jenkens.

Bulma glared at him. "Bastard," she spat.

He glared back at her. "Bitch," he spat back.

"Asshole," she snapped.

"Hoe," he snapped back.

"Prick," she said walking back and sitting down in her seat.

"Whore," he said walking into the room and heading to his seat.

"Little…boy," she said smirking.

He looked at her. "Wut ya say slut?" he asked.

Mr. Jenkens cleared his throat. "Miss Briefs, Mr. Onji can we stop your bickering?" he asked.

"Ya heard me…little boy…that's right little," she stated.

Vegeta sat down in his seat.

"Miss Briefs," said Mr. Jenkens.

"Yes," Bulma mumbled.

"Thanks," Mr. Jenkens stated. He turned to his chalkboard and started to write on the board.

Juu looked at Launch. "So they don't like each other?" she asked.

Launch looked at her. "Ya could say that…I'll explain later," Launch stated.

"Everything is later," Jay stated looking at Juu.

Jordan started writing the notes on the board.

Bulma turned to Chi-Chi. "Can ya believe him? Wut an ass, he's on that strong shit."

Chi-Chi looked at Bulma. "No shocker there," she said turning in her seat.

Bulma nodded and looked at Mr. Jenkens raising her hand.

"Yes Miss Briefs?" Mr. Jenkens asked turning around from the board.

"Girls' room," Bulma stated.

Mr. Jenkens nodded and Bulma stood up and left the room.

Launch turned to Juu. "Meet me at lunch," she stated.

Juu nodded. Jay looked at his twin, "You already gave a place at lunch…I hate you," Jay stated leaning back.

"Everybody loves me….you're invited too dumbass," Juu stated.

**Lunch**

Juu and Jay walked into the commons; Jordan behind them carrying her books. Juu looked back at her cousin. "Can't ya live a little?" Juu asked.

Jordan looked at Juu. "I do live. I just don't party and 'run around' like you do Juuhachigou," Jordan stated. "I don't drink or do anything that I shouldn't till I am out of collage."

Jay rolled his cool ice blue eyes. "That's not going to stay that way Cuz. You're wit us and that means you roll wit us which means that you're cool and DO party," Jay stated.

"That made no sense Juunanagou. You both are impossible," Jordan stated.

Juu smirked and noticed Launch and Bubbles. The three J's walked over to Launch and Bubbles. Juu sat down. Launch smiled and Bubbles just blew a bubble from her bubble gum. (Whoa too many bubbles.)

"Thanks foe showin," Launch said sitting down. "I know ya confused and shit."

Goku and Chi-Chi sat down Goku wrapping his arms around Chi-Chi's waist.

"Actually…we don't have questions," Jordan stated opening a book.

Chi-Chi shook her head and took the book. "No one reads durin' lunch," she stated. She put the book on the floor and looked at Jordan. "Ya a goody goody huh?"

Juu nodded. "Don't know where the hell she gets it from, but it's there," she stated.

Chi-Chi's cell phone started ringing. She picked it up and opened it. "Hello?" she asked. "Again…no that alright, um maybe, do you want me to come up Miss Diaz?" Chi-Chi looked at Goku. "Well I don't know. Know don't send him to bed."

Launch smiled then stood up and greeted her boyfriend with a sweet kiss on the lips. "Hey baby," she whispered.

"Miss Diaz, that's fucken messed up. He wut? Know I'll be up there. No…no I'll be up," Chi-Chi said into the phone. She hung up and put it in her pocket. She looked at Goku. "Gohan…again."

Goku grinned. "Wut'd he do?" he asked.

"Some shit…she don't like. Messin' wit my baby…I don't think so," Chi-Chi said standing up. She looked at Goku. "Get me a cookie dear." Goku nodded.

Bulma ran up to them. "I'll do it Chi," Bulma stated. Bulma smiled. "It's no prob."

Chi-Chi looked at her friend. "Ya sure? I don't wanna bug ya," said Chi-Chi.

"Ya won't bug me…no biggy," Bulma said smiling. Chi-Chi sat back down and Bulma walked out of the commons.

Krillin plopped down in his seat followed by Piccolo. "Man we just got screwed wit," he stated.

Chi-Chi looked at him. "How so?" she asked. "What shit did ya get yourself into now boys?"

Krillin scratched his head. "Well it wasn't me…well I was there…ya know…but somehow some guy yelled he was gonna kick my ass…don't know him," Krillin stated.

"Wut Vegeta do now?" Goku asked. "Why he's gonna kick your ass?"

Krillin looked at Goku. "I hate it when ya do that. Well I was wit Vegeta when he was ya know well not when he was ya knowing…but ya know wut a mean…and I was seen by ya know who and Vegeta did not like that shit one bit," Krillin stated. He looked at Juu. "And you are?"

"Juu. Wut it to ya?" she asked.

Krillin smirked. "Got attitude …I like that," he stated. "I'm Krillin."

"I know ya…this my twin Jay and my cousin Jordan…don't ya pay attention in class?" Juu asked.

"Huh…wut ya mean?" Krillin asked.

"I'm in your English class dimbo," Juu stated.

Launch cleared her throat. "Now that we all know each other…let me explain some things," Launch stated.

Goku looked around the commons. "Great…I'll be right back," he stated getting out of his seat.

**Bulma's P.O.V**

Bulma smiled and knocked on a door with the numbers 345 on it. A few seconds later footsteps were heard and the door opened. An old small lady looked up and Bulma. The lady rearranged her glasses. "Miss Briefs…I thought Miss Son was coming up?"

"No Miss Diaz…it's me," Bulma stated she walked into the apartment. "Gohan!" Bulma shouted.

A small boy of six years ran up to her. "Aunt Bulma where's Mommy?" Gohan asked.

"She's down stairs sweetie. Where's ya brother?" Bulma asked.

"Taking a nap," Gohan stated.

"Listen ta me Gohan…ya don't need ice cream…I'll give it ta ya tonight, k? Leave Miss Diaz alone. I promise I will…I cross my heart," Bulma said smiling.

"Pinky swear?" Gohan asked extending out his pinky.

"Pinky swear," Bulma said linking their pinkies. She patted him on his head and headed back to the door. "Be good."

"Promise," Gohan said waving.

Bulma giggled and left. She walked up to another door with the number 347 on it. She entered the apartment. An old lady was fast asleep on the sofa. 'Where's my baby?' she thought. She walked behind the sofa and looked down. There on a small pillow was her pug Prince. She smiled and petted his tummy. "There's Mommy's little boy," Bulma said quietly not to wake him.

She stood up and walked through a bedroom door. She looked at the small toddler's bed. She walked up to it and sat down. There in the bed asleep was a small boy with lavender fuzz on top of his head. She kissed his forehead and moved some of the fuzz out of his face. The toddler moved and opened his eyes. He had her blue eyes.

"Mommy," he said hugging her around the waist.

Bulma smiled and put him on her lap. "Hi baby. How did ya sleep?" Bulma asked.

The boy looked up at her. He smiled. "I'll take that as good," Bulma said hugging him. "Mommy got ta go ta school."

He whined. "No," he said pouting. He grabbed her waist. "No…no."

Bulma picked him up and placed him on his bed. "Trunks…stop it…I have ta go," Bulma said putting the covers on him and kissing his cheek. "Be good…and watch Mrs. Goodwin."

Trunks laid back and closed his eyes.

Bulma tipped toed out of her apartment.

**At the commons**

Jordan spat out her milk. She looked at Chi-Chi. "Two kids…and you're only twenty-two?" she asked.

Chi-Chi looked at her. "Got a problem?" she asked.

Jordan shook her head. "So she has one and isn't married…was she raped or something?" Jordan asked.

"No," Bubbles answered. "Don't come around askin' all of that shit."

"She just had…problems," Launch stated.

"I got married…and had my second son Goten," Chi-Chi stated. "Both of 'em are cute."

"Sure are," Launch agreed. "Could just pinch their cheeks."

Juu leaned back into her chair. "Now I see wut they mean…by different school," she mumbled.

"So ya school told ya we were different…sure are," Krillin stated. "Damn I didn't know we were world wide."

"Haha very funny," Launch said pushing him over.

**Goku's P.O.V**

Goku pushed the common doors open and stepped outside. He stopped Vegeta stuffing a wad of money in his pockets. Vegeta chuckled and turned around. "Wut you want?" Vegeta asked.

Goku shook his head. "Don't do that shit in school…ya'd get busted," Goku stated.

"Wut ya…my mother?" Vegeta asked taking out a pack of smokes. "Want one?"

Goku shook his head. "I got kids ya know…tryna quit," Goku stated.

Vegeta shook his head. "Whatever…what are ya doin' here anyway?"

Goku leaned against the wall. "Saw ya doin' that shit again," Goku stated.

"Like a said before…wut ya my mother? I don't need this shit…Kakarot…so stay out of my damn business," Vegeta snapped at Goku.

Goku chuckled. "Ya need to stop buggin'," Goku suggested. "Maybe you should go on vacation or something."

"Yea then I'll go skipping around the world," Vegeta said rolling his eyes. "Why haven't ya left yet?"

"Hand me the load," Goku said extending out his hand.

"Thought you had kids," Vegeta said raising an eyebrow.

"Don't play shit wit me…give me the damn load," Goku said glaring at Vegeta. "Hand me it."

"It my stash and it's my money…go hang out wit your damn peeps," Vegeta suggested.

"Who ya working foe?" Goku asked. "Not like it's anything to me."

"None of ya damn business now get the hell away from me," Vegeta demanded.

Goku took the hint. "If ya need any help…I'm right here dork," Goku said laughing at the end. He walked back into the commons.

Vegeta mumbled. "I'll show you dork," he said lighting up his cigarette. He leaned against the school.

**Commons**

Goku walked into the school. He put his hands in his pockets and sat down. "So wut I miss?" he asked kissing Chi-Chi on the cheek.

She looked at him. "Nothin just getting to know each other," she stated. She looked at her husband. "Wut ya talk about?"

Goku looked at her. "The shit he's doin," Goku stated. "He just don't get it Chi. He's not listening any more."

Krillin rested his hand behind his head and leaned back. "Told ya he don't give a shit. Why should he? He's just like the way he was when we started," Krillin stated.

Jordan looked up from her food. "Not to be nosey or anything, but what is he doing?" she asked.

"None ya business," Bubbles stated.

"Sorry we don't talk about his shit unless we have to…and it's lunch time so we just don't," Chi-Chi stated.

Juu gave her cousin a death glare that told her to shut her mouth and not to say anything stupid again. Juu looked at Chi-Chi. "Don't have ta tell her…we don't give a shit," Juu stated.

Chi-Chi smiled. "Great…then we'll tell ya later…just not in school and shit," Chi-Chi stated. She kissed Goku on the cheek. "Can you get me a muffin baby?"

Goku nodded and placed a sweet kiss on her lips and stood up and went to fetch her a muffin.

Bulma walked in and sat down. "Did I miss anything?" she asked.

"Not shit…all boring," Bubbles stated.

Bulma smiled. "Good…I had to check at home and stuff sorry," she stated. "I kind of forgot what way it was."

"Hmm, really ya sure ya weren't getting more doe?" Krillin asked chuckling.

Bulma glared at him. "Why don't ya but that apple were yur mouth is fool," she stated. "I'll gladly do it for ya."

Krillin closed his mouth.

"About time someone told him to shut up," said Piccolo.

"Oh he finally speaks," joked Jay.

Piccolo looked at the new comer. "I don't talk unless I want to or have something to say, so shut it," Piccolo said very coolly that it sent chills up Jay's spine.

Chi-Chi laughed. "Excuse him…he's usually a grump. Ya know if ya don't have plans ya could join us for some shit…we usually go bar hopping or stay at home and hop," Chi-Chi stated. "Just not around my boys…I don't want 'em ta grow up…like well the way I live."

"Yea I don't want Trunks ta either," Bulma stated. She smiled. "That boy won't even think of shit like that…I'd show him how ta live the RICH way."

Launch laughed. "Rich…yeah that would be great…in seeing in how you're parents don't approve of your choices. Neither do mine so no biggy," she stated.

Chi-Chi nodded. "Hell yeah…I don't need to be rich…well I do…but I got a family…and that's all I want right now," Chi-Chi stated.

"I want money," Krillin said flatly. "Lot's of it."

Bulma giggled and dug into her pockets. She handed out a wad of cash and handed it to Krillin. "Ya want it?" she asked.

Krillin looked at it. "That's almost two hundred bucks there…where'd ya get that shit?" Krillin asked taking the wad of cash. He smirked. "Working off the streets again?"

Bulma frowned. "I don't do that shit and ya know it," she spat. "If ya don't want it give it back."

Krillin shook his head. "Yeah I want it," he said sticking into his pockets. "Thanks…I'll buy food and shit."

"More likely a fucken radio…again," Tien said looking at Krillin.

Bulma smiled. "He can whatever he wants. I just wanna go shoppin," Bulma stated. "Any of you girls wanna?"

Chi-Chi, Launch, and Bubbles looked at her.

"After all da years ya known us," Bubbles said.

"You still had ta ask that question?" Launch asked.

"Girl ya know we wanna shop…and we won't stop till allda cash is gone and spent," Chi-Chi said smiling.

Bulma looked at Juu and Jordan. "Ya can come to…I have no problem," she stated. "Just don't bring yur boyfriends."

"No worries…I don't have time for a boy right now," Jordan stated. "And I could use time to shop."

Juu looked at Bulma. "I'll go…but we better shop…and I mean shop," Juu stated.

"Girl we'll be gone all day," Launch stated.

Vegeta walked up to Goku ignoring the girls. "Got money?" he asked.

Goku looked at him. "Wut ya want it for? I thought you had shit," Goku said.

"This is for different shit…give me the damn fucken money if ya have it," Vegeta snapped. "I don't wanna waist my time here waiting for ya ta get it."

Goku dug into his pockets. "Ya better pay me back this time…ya better…the last thing I need is you fucken with my money," Goku stated handing Vegeta money. "That's twenty…should be enough for whatever ya buyin."

Vegeta growled and stuffed it in his pockets. "It is…ya better answer ya cell-phone more often. I hate seeking ya foe shit," Vegeta stated. He turned around and left the commons in a huff.

Bulma rolled his eyes. "Money this money that. That's all he ever wants from ya…ya should stop givin' it ta him," Bulma suggested.

Chi-Chi nodded. "Sorry baby…but I agree with Bulma on this. He's got his own money and can spend his own money. He ain't helpless," Chi-Chi stated.

Launch slammed her fists on the table. Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at her. Launch smirked. "Now that I have your attention…I would like ta get out of this dump," Launch stated.

Goku looked at his hands. He looked at Chi-Chi. "Here's your muffin," he stated handing it to her.

Chi-Chi smiled. "Thanks," she said sweetly kissing his cheek.

They all stood up and walked out of the commons.

"We have thirty minutes to roll," Krillin stated. "Where to?"

"Shit how am I suppose ta know?" Bubbles asked bopping Krillin on the head.

"Shit woman wut was that foe?" Krillin asked grabbing his head. "Tryna kill me Bubbles? If that's yur name."

Launch wrapped her arms around Tien. "We could wait in class…but that's geeky," she stated.

Jordan looked at her books. "So where do I put these?" she asked.

Launch grinned. "Bulma would ya do the honors this time?" Launch asked.

Bulma nodded. "I would love ta," she stated. She cleared her throat. She ran her fingers through her hair and smiled. "One second," she mumbled. She looked around the hall. She put her hands on her hips. "HEY LISTEN UP!" she shouted.

Two geeky boys fell to the floor. They looked at Bulma.

One stood up. "Yes Bulma?"

"Ya don't say her name," Bubbles said rolling her eyes.

"Yur gonna carry Jordan's books. No whiny no fusing unless ya want your face in da wall," Bulma stated.

The second one took the books from Jordan. "We would love to Miss Briefs," he stated. "Come on Mack."

They walked off.

Bulma smiled and gave Jordan the peace sign. "Need anythin else?" she asked.

Jordan shook her head.

Goku looked at the guys. "Da guys and I will roll around ya go do yur shit," Goku stated.

The girls nodded and left the guys.

Tien looked at Goku. "Wut ya thinkin?" he asked.

"Nada," Goku stated.

Krillin smirked. "Follow me," he stated.

Jay looked at Goku. "Is it safe?"

Goku nodded. "Krillin's not gonna take us ta some shit," he stated. "That would be my brothers."

They walked outside of school. Vegeta was stuffing more money in his pockets. He looked at him. "Wut ya want?" he asked. He put another cigarette in his mouth.

"Wut ya doin out here now?" Krillin asked stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Can I have some of the load?"

"Wut ya think?" Vegeta asked. "Of course not…my cash…not yours midget," Vegeta stated lighting up his cigarette and inhaling.

"Wut ya do? Ta get that doe?" Jay asked.

Vegeta looked at him. "Ya that new fucker in English…stay the hell away from my area or I'll have ya killed foe sure," Vegeta stated.

Jay didn't flinch. "Ya hustle?" he question.

"Wut's it look like?" Vegeta asked. "Nah I sell candy ta little brats."

"How good are ya?" Jay asked.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and chuckled. He looked at Jay. "I could sell salt ta a slug," Vegeta stated flatly.

"That good, huh? Do anything else?" Jay asked.

"That's my business," Vegeta stated inhaling again. "Wut's it to ya?"

"Nothin' just wonderin'," Jay stated.

Goku looked at Vegeta. "Ya gonna quit any time soon?" he asked.

Vegeta looked at him. "Thinkin about it," he stated. He flicked his cigarette. "Not sure."

Krillin chuckled. "Ya be dead by ya twenty fourth birthday," Krillin stated.

Vegeta looked at him. "I wouldn't bet on that…I ain't no push over," Vegeta stated.

Tien nodded. "He'll live…if he dies it won't be from his boss if ya get wut I mean," Tien said chuckling.

Goku and Krillin started laughing.

"Ya think ya funny?" Vegeta asked. "Yur all shitheads."

"Ya should be a clown," Goku stated.

"Yeah and scare the living daylights out of kids," Tien said leaning against the school wall.

"The horror clown…ooo scary," said Krillin. He took a step back. "Too bad Vegeta…I heard the pays shit or it would be perfect for you."

Vegeta looked at the midget. "And ya'd work perfect for a punching-bag," Vegeta stated.

Krillin took another step back. "Well yeah if ya could hit me," Krillin said taking off without a second thought.

Vegeta snarled. "He's dead…remind me I have ta kill him," Vegeta stated. He looked at Goku. "So Kakarot where's yur mate?"

Goku looked at Vegeta. "In da bathroom or something, why?"

Vegeta shrugged. "Didn't see her or hear her…thought she was dead or somethin'," Vegeta stated.

Tien shook his head. "Well ya gonna go ta class or ya skipping."

Vegeta shrugged. "Don't need the shit they teach," Vegeta stated.

"Not true,"

Jay slapped himself in the head as Jordan walked up to them. Vegeta looked at her. "Who the hell are you?" Vegeta asked glaring at her.

"I'm Jordan Gero…you will need the things they teach Mr…uh…Onjiio?"

Vegeta growled. "Onji," he corrected.

"Mr. Onji…may I ask why you do the things you do?" Jordan asked.

"Cause I wanna," Vegeta stated. "It's none of yur damn business what I do."

Jordan shook her head. "It's a shame…I bet you're really smart under that big hair of yours," she stated. "I heard that comment from Chi-Chi…she doesn't seem to pleased of you."

Vegeta crossed his arms firmly over his chest. "So wut if she isn't 'too pleased wit me'. I don't give a fuck," Vegeta stated.

Jordan sighed. "Mr. Onji if you would be reason…" she was cut off.

"Jordan shut up. Wut are ya some kind of weird alien spy…jeez," Jay said putting his hand over her mouth. "Get out of here before he has your head," he whispered into her ear. He removed his hand and she walked away looking back then running off.

Vegeta growled and looked at Jay. "Yur cousin? Wut happened ta her? Drop her on her head?" Vegeta asked.

Jay shrugged. "Ta tell ya the truth don't know," Jay stated. Jay looked at Vegeta. "So wut was up wit your display in English this morning?"

"Wut ya talking about?" Vegeta asked.

"Ya know…the fight between you and Bulma…in English…the name calling…the glares, wut was up wit that?" Jay asked.

Vegeta looked at Goku then Jay. "Wut's there ta know?" he asked.

Jay kept looking at Vegeta. "Why were you?"

Tien stepped back. "Uh Goku…should we take Jay out of here and run?" he asked.

Goku shook his head. "He ain't gonna have a problem," Goku stated.

* * *

That's it for chapter one. So what did you think? I tried my best…really I did. So tell me what you think of my new fic…yeah! Um don't ask me about the font it just happened. 

**$vegetafanic1$**


	2. Take Me Out to the Ball Game

**Life in The City**

Vegeta eyed Jay. "I think it's none of your business," Vegeta stated.

Jay crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm just askin' its not like I'm askin' for a life story," Jay stated. "It's not like that's normal. There is a lot of that. So ya hate each other?"

"I hate her…yea. She hates me…ask her," Vegeta snapped.

"That's a great answer…I got that from this morning with the bitching," Jay remarked. "I was askin' why."

"She's a whore," Vegeta stated.

"That's a great reason," Jay stated rolling his eyes. He looked at Goku. "Is class gonna ta start soon?"

Goku nodded. He looked at Vegeta. "We'll see you later,"

Vegeta flicked his cigarette and let it drop to the ground. He stepped on it and watched them leave. He leaned against the wall for a moment then walked away from the school.

**Girls' P.O.V**

Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at themselves in the mirror. Bulma smiled and looked at Chi-Chi. "Beautiful," Bulma said.

Chi-Chi smiled. The two girls turned around and looked at the three girls watching them.

"Where's yur cuz?" Bulma asked Juu.

"Shit…I don't know…and I don't care," Juu stated.

"Yur gonna fit in," Bubbles stated. "Yur cousin might not."

"Figures," Juu said rolling her eyes.

"Got a place?" Bulma asked.

"Hell no…I'm lookin'," Juu stated.

"Ya can stay wit me," Bulma stated. "I won't mind."

"I'll think about it," Juu stated.

Chi-Chi smiled. "Aiight let's get ta class," she said heading out.

"Right behind ya," Launch stated.

Bulma, Juu, and Bubbles followed behind Launch and Chi-Chi. They walked up to the boys who were by Jordan.

"Ready?" Tien asked.

The girls nodded.

"Let's get this shit bumpin'," Krillin said rather loud.

They walked down the hall.

**After school** **(At Chi-Chi's)**

Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Juu walked into Chi-Chi's house.

"Where's ya cuz hoe?" Bulma asked smiling at Juu.

"Studying," Juu answered. "She's a little freaky…school is her main thang…shit I hate it." Juu sat down on the couch. She looked at Chi-Chi. "Where's ya hubby?"

"Work," Chi-Chi answered coming out of the kitchen with a bottle.

"Chi…I've been meanin' ta ask ya…why was Gohan not in school?" Bulma asked.

"He said he was sick…sounds like his father, huh?" Chi-Chi said smiling.

"Just like him," Bulma said smiling. She sat down on the couch. Little Gohan ran out of his room and hopped in between Bulma and Juu. Gohan looked at Juu and blinked.

"Who are you? I haven't seen you before," Gohan stated.

"Name's Juu,"

Gohan smiled. "I'm Gohan…I'm six and in first grade…I didn't go to school to day…I pretended I was sick, but don't tell my mom or dad," Gohan whispered.

Chi-Chi looked at her son. "Get workin' on that homework," she ordered. Gohan nodded and went to his room. Chi-Chi looked at the door to his room. "Gohan bring me Goten please."

Gohan came back out holding a mini Goku. He gave the baby to his mother then went back into his room to do his homework.

Juu looked at the mini Goku. "How old is he?" she asked.

"A year," Chi-Chi answered. "He's the sweetest."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Chi-Chi had easy babies," she stated.

Juu looked at Bulma. "Yur son not easy?"

"No he is now…but boy when he was a baby…just like his…" Bulma stopped. "Just like his mommy." She smiled. "He's the cutest."

Chi-Chi giggled. "That would be my baby that is," she corrected.

"Whateva my baby is…ya know it…" Chi-Chi cut Bulma off.

"Please…I don't want Goten ta hear that bad word B," Chi-Chi stated.

"Sorry…I mean witch…happy?" Bulma asked smiling.

Chi-Chi nodded and gave the bottle to Goten. Goten grabbed onto it and walked around with it in his hands. Goten sat down and starred at a pile of movies and knocked them down.

Juu looked at Chi-Chi. "Ya work?"

Chi-Chi nodded. "Yeah…we have to…it's not easy…but it's our responsibility…ya know wut I mean?"

Juu looked at Goten. "Ya need babysitters, huh? I could do it sometimes…and ya won't have ta pay…well sometimes ya might."

Chi-Chi smiled. "Thanks…I'll think 'bout it," she stated. She walked into the kitchen. "They easy unless Trunks is here." She giggled.

"Wut ya mean by that?" Bulma asked looking at her friend.

"Ya know wut I mean," Chi-Chi stated.

"Aiight be like that," Bulma said looking at the clock. "I have ta get my baby anyway." Bulma stood up and walked to the door. "I'll be back." She left.

Juu walked up to Goten and picked him up. She smirked. "He's cute…I'll give ya that," she stated. She walked to Chi-Chi. "He's a Goku Jr."

Chi-Chi nodded as she watched Juu place her son on the ground. Goten smiled and giggled. "Hey baby…ya hungry?"

Goten looked at her. "O," he answered. He walked away.

"That's the first," Chi-Chi stated in shock as she watched her son walk to his brother's and his room.

Juu walked over to the couch. "So ya been married…how long?" Juu asked.

"Four years," Chi-Chi answered. "We waited till school was out ya know?"

"I get it," Juu stated. She turned on the TV. "Wut wuz up wit that midget…he nearly had a heart attack?"

"Ya mean Krillin. He's like that. A little goofy…but he's aiight," Chi-Chi stated.

"Ya work tonite?" Juu asked. "We can club around," Juu stated.

"We gonna party at B's…B found a babysitter and told her ta come here…that's why she getting Trunks," Chi-Chi stated. She smiled. "Trunks is cute…don't get me wrong…but my baby is cuter."

Chi-Chi pulled out a pan. Her door opened. Bulma walked in carrying Trunks and a diaper bag. Bulma placed Trunks on the floor and Trunks went running to Goten. Chi-Chi put the pan on the counter and walked into the living room.

Bulma put Trunks' bag on the table and walked over to Juu. "Told ya he was cuter," Bulma stated.

"When is Meggy gonna be here? How old is she? Fourteen? Fifteen?" Chi-Chi asked.

"She fifteen and she'll be here soon," Bulma stated. "Trunks."

Trunks looked at his mother. "What?"

"I want you to be good, k?" Bulma asked. Trunks nodded and kicked a movie and laughed. Goten clapped his hands.

Gohan walked into the room. "You partying tonight?" he asked.

"Ya know it kid," Bulma said ruffling his hair.

"Can I come?" Gohan asked.

"Sorry sweetie…you're not old enough," Chi-Chi stated. She kissed his forehead. "We'll do somethin' fun…you, me, Dad, and Goten."

Bulma smiled. "How about a Yankees game?" Bulma asked. (They live in NYC)

Gohan looked at her. "They cost a lot foe all of us," Gohan stated. "A lot."

Bulma smiled. "Don't worry I got it covered," Bulma stated.

Chi-Chi eyed her friend. "If ya say so. So we stayin' at ya place no where else?"

Bulma nodded.

Juu stood up and walked up to them.

**Knock!**

Bulma answered the door and a teenaged girl walked in. "Hey Miss B," she said smiling. "Mrs. Son." She said bowing her head.

Juu raised her eyebrow. The girl was Japanese.

Trunks and Goten looked at her. Trunks smiled and ran up to her. "Game," he begged. The girls smiled and nodded.

Bulma looked at Chi-Chi and nodded.

"Gohan…Mommy is going…Dad and I will be home by nine, okay sweetie?" Chi-Chi said looking at her son.

Gohan nodded. "Have fun,"

The women left. Juu smirked. "So who's all comin'?"

"Yur brother…Krillin…Tien, Launch, Bubbles…Piccolo…Goku…and us," Bulma stated.

Juu nodded. "And who is bringin' the booze?" she asked.

"Most likely Krillin…or oh crap," Bulma said slapping herself in the head. "I forgot to invite him."

"I got it covered…he is my brother-in-law," Chi-Chi stated smiling. "So chill."

"Raditz…wut a dork. He's not really…he's just crazy," Bulma stated. "I think ya'll like him."

"After all Bubbles does…that was a shocker," Chi-Chi stated. "I fell out off my chair when she said he was cool."

They stopped and Bulma opened her door to her apartment and they walked in. Juu looked it over. It was just like Chi-Chi's. She made a face when an ugly dog thing walked up to her. "What is this?"

Bulma smiled and picked up her dog. "His name is Prince, isn't he cute?"

"No," Juu answered flatly. "Why did ya get that?"

Bulma frowned. "I thought he was adorable." She put her dog down and walked into her room. Chi-Chi placed her purse on Bulma's table and followed her. Juu looked at Prince wrinkling her nose then followed Chi-Chi.

Bulma smiled and opened her closet. She waited for Chi-Chi and Juu take a seat on her bed. "I got the cutest thing," she stated. She pulled out a dress. It was black and sparkled.

Chi-Chi looked at Bulma. "Wut did I say about five finger discount?"

Bulma looked at Chi-Chi. "Not to do it," Bulma stated. "And I didn't." She pulled out a red one and tossed it to Chi-Chi. "Happy Early Birthday."

Chi-Chi looked at it. It was like Bulma's. They both had slips that went up to their thighs and connected to the top that showed of their belly and belly button and most of their back. "How the hell did you get this?" she asked.

Bulma smiled. "Money," Bulma answered. "Isn't it sweet?"

Chi-Chi eyed her friend. "You don't work at da corner, do ya?" Chi-Chi asked.

Bulma's jaw dropped. "Hell no," she snapped. She put her dress back into the closet. "I told ya I don't do that."

They walked out of her room. Juu and Chi-Chi sat down. "Wut else is new?" Chi-chi asked.

"Nothin'. I just got a big break," Bulma stated. She smiled. "Ya know me."

Her doorbell rang and she went to get it. "Come on in," she said moving aside. Bubbles, Launch, Tien, and Krillin walked in.

"Wut up?" Krillin asked.

"Nothin' waiting foe yur asses," Chi-Chi stated smirking. "Where my hubby?"

Bulma looked down the hall. "He's coming," she stated. "He's wit Raditz, Piccolo, and Jay."

Few seconds later the four men walked in. Raditz hugged Bulma and kissed her on the cheek; he did the same to Chi-Chi, Launch, and Bubbles. He shook Juu's hand.

Bulma gave everyone a beer and smiled. "Like old times, no?"

Goku looked at Chi-Chi. "Old times? In a way..." Goku stated. Bulma looked at him. "Cuz ya know Jay and Juu are here and they weren't then."

"Right," said Launch. "Now let's get crunk."

Bubbles rolled her eyes. "Aiight let's get started."

Bulma lifted her drink in the air. "Here's to one more year of school," she stated.

The others lifted their cups.

"Let's hope it's a great one," Chi-Chi stated.

They cheered and drink their drinks.

**Vegeta's P.O.V**

Vegeta walked along the sidewalk. It was dark and he could barely see the stars. He stopped and walked down an alley. He walked into a club that was quiet. The smell of smoke and booze flowed up his nose that it was choking him. It was too much. This was the worst place. He walked into a room.

"Ah…Vegeta…glad you could make it," came a voice behind a chair.

"Yea yeah now hand me the load,"

A huge African American standing in front of the desk tossed him a gym bag. "That's a lot of stuff Vegeta…don't mess this up," came the voice from behind the chair.

"I won't," Vegeta stated. He swung the bag over his shoulders and walked out of the club. He got into his car and put the gym bag down. He drove off and looked at his mirror. He growled and tore off the piece of paper.

**Bulma's apartment** **(Hours later) Tien and Launch are already gone.**

They all were all sitting down on the couch. Raditz looked at the time. "I'm out…I have work tomorrow," he stated. He stood up. "I'll see you later." He walked to the door. "Don't be afraid to call me." He stated. He opened the door. "I'm never too busy," he stated sliding out into the hallway and shutting the door.

"I have ta go too…I'll see ya at school," Bubbles stated.

"Ya sure ya don't want to spend the night…it's no problem," Bulma stated.

Bubbles thought for a minute. "Yeah sure…I'll get Trunks foe ya." She exited the apartment.

Goku looked at his watch. "It's almost nine…we should go too," he stated. Chi-Chi stood up and nodded.

"Thanks B…it was fun," Chi-Chi stated.

Bulma hugged Chi-Chi then Goku. "Don't get mugged on the way there," she teased.

"Yea because its so far," Chi-Chi said rolling her eyes. Her and her husband walked out of Bulma's apartment.

Krillin was asleep on the floor by Prince. Bulma smiled and put a blanket on her friend. She knew he had a long day full of work and he would have one tomorrow. She looked at Jay who was drooling on HER sofa. Juu shook her head.

"Sorry ta ask, but can he stay here too? I'm gonna go ta Chi-Chi's," she stated. She headed to the door. "Thanks." She opened the door and Bubbles walked in carrying a sleeping Trunks. Juu walked out and closed the door.

Bubbles looked at the sofa. "Where am I gonna sleep?"

"My room…I sleep wit Trunks…there should be room foe me," Bulma stated taking her son out of Bubbles' arms.

"Aiight…night," said Bubbles walking into the room.

Bulma smiled down at her son. She heard Jay say something in his sleep. She looked at him. He moved.

Jay opened his eyes. "Where's Juu?"

"Yur staying here tonite…no worries," Bulma stated.

Jay looked at her. "That yur boy?" he asked.

Bulma nodded. "Yes he is…night," she said turning on her heel and walking into Trunks' room. She went to his bed. It would fit her barley. She set him down and laid by him. She ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead.

**Chi-Chi and Goku's house**

Meggy walked out of their house. Goku walked to his answer machine. There were five messages. He picked up to phone and played them. He sat down on his chair.

"_Goku…I got a job for you…please call…you know who this is."_ Was one of the messages. There were four more.

"_Kakarot call me back befoe I kill ya," _

'Vegeta called?' Goku asked himself. He stopped the machine and looked at Juu. She was sleeping on the sofa. Goku stood up and walked to his and Chi-Chi's room. Chi-Chi picked up Gohan and put him in his bed. She looked at Goku. "Something wrong?" she asked.

Goku shook his head. He quit for his family, but why would he call? It was probably something stupid, plus he had Vegeta for that kind of work, not him. Goku walked into the room and sat down on their bed. He looked at a picture. It was of himself, Chi-Chi, and their boys. He grinned and looked at Chi-Chi who was carrying a red dress to their closet. "Wut's that?" he asked standing up and walking to her.

"Bulma gave it to me. Isn't it nice?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yea…where'd she get it?" he asked.

Chi-Chi shrugged. "Didn't tell me. So how was work?" she asked turning to face him.

"Okay…ya workin' all week?" he asked.

Chi-Chi nodded. "Yeah…I need a second job…Bulma thinks she knows one great for me," Chi-Chi stated wrapping her arms around him.

"That's great," he stated wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her head. "But do you need it?"

"Goku…I do need it," Chi-Chi stated. She kissed his cheek and walked over to the bed. She slid under the covers. "Night honey."

"Night." Goku said before walking out of the room and shutting off the light. He picked up the phone and dialed Vegeta's number.

**Vegeta's P.O.V**

Vegeta was leaning against the side of the apartment building and Goku walked out. Goku walked up to him. "Wut is this about?" Goku asked.

"We have shit ta do," Vegeta stated. He tossed Goku a small bag. Goku looked at it.

"No ya have shit ta do," Goku corrected. He tossed the bag at Vegeta. "I ain't doin' shit like that ta get money. It's stupid." He turned to walk away. "If ya need real help call." He headed back into the building and stopped. "Ya know Vegeta…forget I said that. Ya don't need my help. Sorry…but ya do this on yur own…I outie." Goku looked back at Vegeta. "Ya messed up yur life and I ain't fixin' it foe ya to ruin it again." Goku sighed. "Good night Onji." Goku walked into his apartment building.

Vegeta growled and put the two bags in his arms and started walking. He stopped and looked into the apartment lobby. Goku shook his head and turned the corner. "I don't need ya help anyway," Vegeta hissed. He got back into his car. 'Three loads in one night…I'm gettin' better by the day,' Vegeta thought smirking. He drove off not before he looked up at the building.

**Next day**

Vegeta grumbled as his alarm clock went off. Vegeta turned on his side and shut it off. "Fucken thing," he cursed. Vegeta rolled over and tried to fall back to sleep. He heard his neighbors fighting again. He growled and put a pillow on his head to block the sound. He rolled on his side and starred at his window. Minutes passed and he couldn't fall asleep. He stood up and went into his bathroom. He took a shower and brushed his teeth. He walked into his room and put on his jeans and a black tee shirt. He grabbed his watch and some cash. He walked out of his apartment.

"Stay out you bastard!"

Vegeta stopped as he watched a man be pushed into the wall.

"Stay away from me!"

The man looked at the woman who threw him out. "Bitch! You're going to regret this! You whore!" The man walked off.

Vegeta walked by and heard the woman crying. 'Women are so weak,' he thought. He walked out of his apartment building. He hated Saturdays just as much as he hated the other days. He walked to his car and leaned against it.

Krillin walked up. "Hey man," he said balling his fist and joining Vegeta's.

"Hey…where were ya?" Vegeta asked.

"A party," Krillin answered. "Does he really want me ta do this?"

Vegeta looked at Krillin. "Ya scared? Ya don't have ta do this…I'll get all the money then," Vegeta stated.

Krillin shook his head. "Fine I'll do it," Krillin stated.

"Is that where Kakarot was?" Vegeta asked.

Krillin looked at Vegeta. "The party? Yeah he was there…so was his brother," Krillin stated.

"I tried ta get ta him too…wut were ya doin'? Gettin' drunk again?" Vegeta asked.

Krillin nodded. "It wuz just foe fun dude…chill."

Vegeta got into the driver's seat of his car. Krillin got into the passenger's. They saw a man walk in front of the car; a woman was running after him.

"Stop! Please stop!" she begged. She fell on the sidewalk and started crying.

Krillin shook his head and looked at Vegeta. "Let's roll,"

Vegeta started his car and pulled away from the parking stop.

**Other P.O.V**

Bulma stepped out of her car followed by Goku and Chi-Chi. Gohan was smiling. He looked at Bulma. He was wearing a Yankee hat and had a glove. Bulma smiled and put a hat on Trunks and handed another to Chi-Chi who put it on Goten. They walked into the arena and got into their seats.

"I'll get da food," Goku stated.

"I'll go too," Gohan stated following his dad.

Bulma smiled and looked at Chi-Chi. "This is gonna be fun,"

Chi-Chi nodded. She looked at Goten who was pointing and gawking at the players practicing.

Trunks was starring as well. Bulma smiled. "Isn't this fun Trunks?" Bulma asked.

"Ball. I want ball." Trunks stated.

Bulma put a small glove on his hand. "Wait till one comes by here sweetie," Bulma whispered.

"Now! Ball now!" Trunks shouted.

Bulma looked at him. "I'll get you ice cream if you please stop," she stated.

Trunks smiled. "Ice cream!"

Goten tried to get off of his mom's lap. "Ba,"

Trunks looked at Chi-Chi. "Ball too. He want," Trunks stated.

"Me ba," Goten said pointing at the balls being tossed.

Chi-Chi smiled. "We'll get you one later," she promised.

Trunks smiled. "Is fun," he stated jumping up and down on Bulma's lap.

Goten watched Trunks.

Chi-Chi smiled and looked around. "It's crowding up fast," she mumbled.

Bulma nodded. "Yep…but we got good seats," she said smiling.

**Goku and Gohan's P.O.V**

"What should we get Dad?" Gohan asked.

"Anything I guess," Goku said looking at his son.

Gohan looked around the area and spotted something he was interested in. "Dad I'm gonna go over there, k?"

"Fine, but don't go too far," Goku stated.

Gohan nodded and started walking away. "Now let's see…we'll need hotdogs…pops…and nachos," Goku said to himself.

He walked up to the man in front and ordered six hotdogs, a thing of nachos, and four sodas. He looked around. Now he had to get Gohan.

**Gohan's P.O.V**

Gohan walked outside the building and saw the someone he was after. He tapped the shoulder and smiled.

The man turned around. "What brat?"

"Hey Mr. Vegeta," Gohan said smiling.

Vegeta looked Gohan over. "Wut do ya want…I don't sell suckers," Vegeta stated.

"Don't you know me?" Gohan asked.

Vegeta shook his head. "Should I?" Vegeta asked. He stuffed money into his pockets. "Let me guess…yur a cops kid and is spyin' on me, right?"

Gohan shook his head. "I'm Goku's son…Gohan,"

Vegeta looked him over. "I'm suppose to remember ya…after almost three years?"

"I see you every day when you're walking…you don't see me?" Gohan asked.

Vegeta shook his head. "Wut ya doin' here anyway? This ain't yur side of town…people do crazy things here," Vegeta stated. "Kakarot should be watchin' ya."

"He's here…we're seeing the game," Gohan stated.

"Just you and him?" Vegeta asked.

"Nope there's six of us," Gohan stated.

"Where did ya get the money like that?" Vegeta asked raising an eyebrow.

"My dad works…don't you?" Gohan asked.

Vegeta growled. "I work,"

Krillin ran up. "Hey…wut is Gohan doin' here?" Krillin asked. He walked up to Gohan. "Hey bro."

"Hey Krillin. What are you doing here…do you work here?" Gohan asked.

"In a way," Krillin answered. "So where's yur dad?"

"I'm right here," Goku stated turning the corner. "Come on Gohan we're gonna miss it." Gohan looked at Vegeta and Krillin and waved.

Vegeta looked at Krillin. "Let's get it over wit,"

**Other P.O.V**

Goku and Gohan sat down in their seats and handed the food out. The game had already started.

"Where go?" Trunks asked.

"To get food," Gohan stated.

"Dad," Goten said smiling at Goku. "Dad." Goku handed Goten a piece of his hotdog and helped him chew it.

Trunks looked at Goku then Goten.

Goten smiled and looked at the field. Trunks did another double take then looked at the field.

Bulma hugged Trunks and he smiled. She started tickling him. He giggled and squirmed. Bulma looked up. She saw a ball coming their way.

Goku picked up Gohan and lifted him up. The ball landed in Gohan's glove. Goten smiled as he watched his brother take a seat back down. Goku grinned.

"I got the ball! I got the ball!" Gohan shouted smiling. "I caught it! I caught it!"

"Let me see," Trunks stated. He hopped out of Bulma's lap and stared at the ball in Gohan's glove.

"Me oo," said Goten. Gohan showed his little brother the ball.

"Mom after the game can I get it signed?" Gohan asked.

"Sure if you want to," Chi-Chi stated. She wrapped her arms around Goten. "The games isn't over yet."

Trunks hopped onto Bulma's lap. "Ice cream now?"

Bulma shook her head. "After the game baby."

Trunks crossed his arms over his chest. "Want now," Trunks whined. "Now!"

"Trunks…if you stop…I'll make it double scooped," Bulma stated. She knew how to get to him.

Trunks looked at her. "Yeah…ouble coop," he said smiling.

Bulma kissed his forehead.

Goten looked at Trunks and giggled. "I oo," he stated. Chi-Chi kissed his forehead.

Gohan starred at the ball and hugged Goku. "Thank you Dad," Gohan said smiling. "This has been the best day ever."

Chi-Chi smiled. "Give yur mother a hug," she opened her arms.

"Me oo," said Goten.

Gohan hugged his mother and brother. "Thanks for brining me here Bulma…and thanks for being here too Mom and Dad,"

Trunks looked at Gohan. "What 'bout me?" Gohan walked over to him and hugged him and Bulma.

Bulma ruffled Gohan's hair. "Its fine sweetie…I promised ya ice cream too…ice cream is on me everybody," she stated.

Goten clapped his hands and put them in his mouth.

Bulma giggled. "This is fun…now let's hope the Yankees win," she stated.

Gohan nodded and turned his attention to the game being played.

**Vegeta and Krillin's P.O.V**

Vegeta smirked as he stuffed a gun in its case. "Ya know how much this is?" Vegeta asked looking at Krillin.

"A lot?" Krillin questioned.

"A good rent worth," Vegeta stated.

"Ya serious…where ya get it?" Krillin asked.

"Some guy," Vegeta stated. "Had it on him."

"Ya took it?" Krillin asked in a whisper.

"No…think about borrowin' it and gettin' money…of course I took it," Vegeta snapped. He put the case under the seat. "I know a guy that wants it foe a thousand."

"That's both of our rents combined," Krillin said grinning.

"Who said I'm sharin'? I don't share MY money," Vegeta stated.

"Ya will…I could easily say shit," Krillin stated.

"I'll give ya some…I get the most," Vegeta stated. "Plus ya need it…yur poor."

Krillin mumbled. "Shit…we're not done," he cursed.

"Hold yur jets…we have a few shit load left…not that much," Vegeta stated.

Krillin looked over at the entrance. He saw Goku and Gohan walking out. Chi-Chi was behind them carrying Goten and Bulma was talking to her while holding Trunks' hand. Krillin sweat dropped. "Hey Vegeta what's that?" Krillin asked pointing.

"Not gonna fall for it…get in," Vegeta snapped, his back to Goku and the others.

Krillin sighed. "Sorry man…it wuz a joke," Krillin stated. He watched them load into the car and drive off. "Let's get going,"

Vegeta got into the driver's seat. "Yur actin' weirder than normal," he stated.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Krillin asked.

Vegeta shook his head. "Give back the crack ya stole…ya don't need it," Vegeta stated. He drove off.

"Will do," Krillin said looking out the window.

**Goku's car**

"We just need ta go ta da ice cream shop," Bulma stated.

Goku parked the car and got out. Everyone else followed him. They walked into the ice cream shop.

Hot In Here was on. "Oh this is my jam," Bulma stated.

Trunks walked up to the ice cream and looked at the options. He stepped onto a stool. He stared at the chocolate ice cream.

Goten walked up. "I see," he whined. Gohan helped his brother up.

Bulma was singing along with the song. Chi-Chi stayed with the boys while Goku dragged Bulma to them.

Trunks pointed at the chocolate.

"Me oo," Goten stated.

"I want bubble gum," Gohan stated.

"I'll have peppermint…it's gettin' hot in here so take off all your clothes," Bulma stated singing.

Goku looked at Chi-Chi. "I'll have cookie dough," he stated.

"Then I'll have strawberry," Chi-Chi stated.

"Me oo," Goten stated.

They got their ice cream. Trunks got his double scooped and he stared at it wide eyed. They ate their cones. Goten didn't finish his neither did Trunks. Gohan barley finished. They got into the car and started to drive home.

Bulma was listening to the radio. "Oh this is my jam! I wonder if I take you home would you still be in love baby," she sang.

Goku shook his head.

"Oh no no no don't phunk wit my heart," Chi-Chi sang with Bulma.

Gohan looked out the window.

"Baby girl you make me real…you know you make me feel so real…I love you more than sex appeal…" the girls sang.

Trunks and Goten were sleeping in the back. Trunks in Bulma's arms and Goten in his car seat. Gohan was starting to dose off.

They pulled into the parking lot and knew it was naptime for the kids. They put them to bed and went into the kitchen. Bulma was holding Trunks who had his head on her shoulder.

"See ya later," Bulma whispered before leaving. She unlocked the door to her apartment. She heard someone behind her somewhere down the hall. She got into her apartment and locked the door. She walked into Trunks' room and laid him on his bed. She looked at her son. He had chocolate all over his face. She giggled and wiped it off. She kissed his forehead then walked out of the room and fed Prince.

**Vegeta's P.O.V**

He walked up the stairways. He opened a door and walked down the hallway. He heard keys being messed with and looked up. He saw her, she was getting into her apartment. He looked away and knocked on Goku's door.

The door opened. "Wut do ya want?" Goku asked.

Vegeta looked at Goku. "There's somethin' I have ta tell ya," he stated.

Goku raised an eyebrow. "I'm listenin'."

**Juu's P.O.V**

Juu walked up to a door. She needed to checkup on Jordan. She knocked on the door and it opened. Jordan opened the door. "Hey Juu,"

"Hey….ya ok?" Juu asked.

Jordan nodded. "Where are you staying?" Jordan asked.

"Bulma's. Have you seen Jay?" Juu asked.

"He's out with Piccolo and Tien…I think," Jordan answered.

Juu nodded. "I see well…I guess you have a lot of work to do…see ya," Juu said leaving. She just had to check up on her cousin for her uncle. Juu walked down the hallway and out the door. She opened her car door. She was pushed over. "Hey!" she shouted. She looked at Krillin.

"Oh shit it's you…sorry," Krillin mumbled.

"Were ya gonna jack my car?" Juu asked.

"Not really," Krillin stated. "Take it foe a ride? Yes that I was gonna do."

She glared at him and stood up. "That was a mistake that yur gonna be glad ya didn't do,"

"Ya got that right…ya'd probably kill me," Krillin said rubbing the back of his head.

"I should kill ya," Juu remarked.

"I said I was sorry ok?" Krillin said looking at her. "It's a nice ride."

"Well duh…I only have the best," Juu stated.

"I saw yur brother this morning wit Piccolo," Krillin stated.

"Good foe you," said Juu. She got in her BMW. "Let me guess ya need a ride?"

Krillin nodded.

"Get in, but don't get my car dirty," she snapped. Krillin got into the car and shut the door and she pulled away.

That's it for chapter two. What did you think? Tell me in a review please!

**Please review!**

**$vegetafanic1$**


End file.
